Androgyne
by Auxiliatrus
Summary: Axel discovers though things aren't always what they seem, it's not a bad thing in the end. Yaoi. Oneshot. AxelXRoxas.


"Why are you taking me to this place, Marluxia?"

"I think it will be fun. You'll like it."

"Whatever." Axel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd prefer not to go anywhere with Marluxia at all. They practically hated each other. But Marluxia had come to him with a cat-like smile, told him he needed to loosen up and pushed him in the car. They were weaving through back streets now, through the slums, and Marluxia was sitting there in the driver's seat, still smiling even while they passed shitty-looking houses and shitty-looking people, and Axel thought Marluxia hated dirty things. Odd that they were here.

"It's just up the road now. Look, you can see the lights from here," Marluxia said, pointing towards a building they were approaching that looked like it didn't belong in this area. It was too decorated and too well-maintained. There were too many people around it. A well-lit sign above the large doorway gave the building the name of 'the Organization.' Axel noticed there were no windows, only white boards, abstract black and red lines creating shapes the redhead couldn't recognize.

One of Axel's thin eyebrows shot up in question.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Trust me. This is exactly what you need."

"What is it, though? A club?"

"Sure," Marluxia said vaguely as he parked.

"Marluxia, I swear to God if you're doing anything to get me into deep shit, like dealing drugs or something, I'm going to strangle you," the redhead threatened as they got out of the car and approached the door.

"I know you are," the pink-haired man replied, holding the door open for Axel. "Ladies first."

"Fuck you," Axel growled, but went in anyway.

Marluxia only laughed.

The room immediately inside was decorated similarly to the outside. Black and red lines stretched everywhere, sometimes curving elegantly, sometimes carrying on forever straightly, some twisting around each other, creating bizarre figures and some familiar shapes. Axel thought he saw a few faces here and there. From either side of the room stretched long hallways, black doors that were Roman-numeraled in red. How many there were, Axel couldn't say, and he noticed there were stairs as well. The place was apparently immense.

"Marluxia, what-?"

"Marly!" a high girl's voice suddenly shouted, and a small female in a short white dress ran out of a hallway and rushed to Marluxia. She immediately hugged him, and the height difference was astounding.

"Axel, this is Namine. Namine, Axel," Marluxia introduced them smoothly.

Namine looked at Axel curiously, and Marluxia was smirking in a way that was making the redhead furious.

"He's never been here before," the girl observed.

"No, he hasn't. I trust you'll keep him well entertained."

"No… he's not my type," Namine said in a careful tone, walking over to Axel and examining him, scrutinizing every detail.

"But you're here for Vexen again, right, Marluxia?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Of course."

"Well, you know the room. I think I know exactly what Mr. Axel here needs, though. Come with me, sir?"

Axel looked to Marluxia, who nodded to him before wandering off to whatever 'room' he was supposed to be going to.

Namine looked at Axel expectantly, and the redhead took a cautious step toward her. She smiled in approval and then walked off towards the opposite hallway. Axel followed her, until they reached the room numbered 'XIII.'

"I think you'll find this to your liking, sir," Namine said happily, producing a key from nowhere and unlocking the door, pushing it open and then gesturing inside. Hesitantly, Axel took a step in, and Namine took that as her cue to shut the door on him and lock it from the outside.

"Yo! Wait!" Axel shouted turning and trying the doorknob. Of course, it only locked from the outside.

"Enjoy your time!" Namine replied cheerily from the other side.

"Hey! Namine! NAMINE! Exactly what type of place is this?"

No answer. Of course, Axel thought, the little brat had already scampered off. There was no escape. Frustrated, the redhead took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

That was when he noticed the expansive room around him. The air was thick and heavy with the smell of jasmine incense. The room itself, probably because of its furnishings, resembled a miniature palace. There were tatami mats on the floor, and wall scrolls and paper lanterns hanging everywhere. Axel half-expected there to be a futon, but there in the center of the room was what must have been a king-size bed, covered with so many satin pillows and blankets that they were spilling over onto the floor, making it look more like a mountain of comfort rising from the ground. Axel wondered vaguely what the deal with all the black and red was, leaning on the wall and looking around at the room, trying to figure out exactly why he was here. This big bed… was this place supposed to be just a big hotel? Did Marluxia want him to just chill here? Something wasn't quite right. Marluxia wouldn't do something like that for him. There was some sort of trick to this, Axel contemplated, his mind going into a frenzy, his eyes examining everything to find out what it was.

It took him five minutes to realize that there was a person in the bed.

A small-looking blond person, but all that could be seen was a part of her face. Axel was pretty sure it was a girl- he could see thick black eyelashes and glossed pink lips, so he assumed. The girl had her eyes closed, and the pillows and blankets covering her chest were rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Asleep? He was pretty sure, but at the same time, not.

"Hey… girl… you awake?" Axel asked at a normal volume.

Astonishing blue eyes, slightly slanted and speaking Japanese descent, fluttered open. The girl sat up and pillows and blankets slid off of her. She rubbed at her eyes, and yawned, then looked at him.

And Axel was definitely looking at her. Her hair was a sandy blonde-ish color, short and spiked. A silver chain with a key charm hanging from it glittered around her neck. She was wearing a traditional kimono, red with black embellishments, her obi was black and the obi-jime tied around it was red. Her skin was a milky-white pale color and her frame was willowy and long. The only fault Axel could find was that she was flat-chested, but her face was extraordinarily beautiful, more beautiful than anyone else's he'd ever seen.

She didn't say anything, but lifted an arm lazily, and gestured for him to come forward. He walked up to the bed, unable to do anything else, and she patted the covers. He sat down, not daring to break eye contact and she just looked at him for the longest time. Axel felt like he was being hypnotized. The longer she looked at him the more beautiful he thought she was, the more wonderfully entranced he was by her.

"Roxas," she breathed, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Boku no namae wa Roxas," she said quietly, and Axel noticed something _off_ about the tone of her voice and structure of her sentence, something that was quite successfully making him nervous and nearly making him regret that he'd sat down next to her.

"I don't understand."

"My name, Roxas," she said in English with a slight Asian accent, and it finally clicked in Axel's mind, that this beautiful creature… wasn't a girl at all, but a very, very convincing boy.

But his subconscious was much too captivated to let him move away from the other male, and he thought that maybe he _was_ being hypnotized, because Roxas had put her- no, _his_ slender hand on Axel's shoulder and pulled him close, so close they were almost touching, and their lips were almost touching, and Axel wasn't trying to move away. Before he could even think of protesting the action, Roxas was kissing him, Roxas was parting his lips and Axel had shoved his tongue in Roxas' mouth, kissed him harshly, pushed him back down into the bed. It suddenly didn't matter that he was a boy, because Roxas was so fucking _gorgeous, _the very embodiment of androgynous beauty.

Roxas moaned, pinned under Axel's body. Axel was kissing him, so hard that maybe Roxas would bruise from it, but the redhead didn't care. Roxas wasn't a girl, so Axel was allowed to be rough with him. Besides, from the sounds the boy was making, he didn't really mind.

"Tell me your name," Roxas murmured as he wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, the sentence broken in between the redhead's attention to his mouth.

"It's Axel."

"Axel," Roxas repeated, his tone low and sultry. "Axel. _Axel."_

The redhead could only be even more intoxicated by the androgyne's voice, and he didn't even hesitate to kiss Roxas again, tangling their tongues, devouring Roxas' sweet flavor. Axel's mind was hazy with pleasure, they had barely begun and the blond boy was already driving him insane without meaning to, and no one had ever been able to do that to Axel before. Roxas was his drug; sweet, addictive, and stimulating, and Axel was wanting more and more, so much more than just the boy's lips.

"Aah…nn…." Roxas groaned when Axel moved to his throat and bit him, sunk his teeth into the pure white flesh and sucked at it as hard as he could. The boy's back arched, his body started moving in a slow, sensual rhythm against Axel's as his mouth unleashed a long string of susurrated words, containing curses in this or that language and the redhead's name. Axel bit until he broke flesh and tasted blood, and he licked it all up. The blood was just like its owner, bittersweet and hot on his tongue.

"Axel… let me…" Roxas started to say, but he fumbled over the English and muttered a string of Japanese that Axel didn't understand. The redhead paused, pushing himself up onto his hands to look at the boy beneath him curiously. Roxas tugged at the collar of his kimono. "Off."

"Oh," Axel said, and let the boy up off of the bed, while he took his own shirt off, revealing moderately tan flesh, decorated with scars here and there, and everywhere on his back. But as soon as he had pulled the thing off over his head and regained his sight, he was much more interested in watching Roxas.

The boy's kimono was actually short, more like a long haori than a kimono, reaching to his knees. Roxas carefully untied the braided obi-jime and dropped it, then loosened the obi until he could let it slide down his slim hips to the floor. Inch after delicious inch of the boy's skin was revealed and Axel watched in awe when the kimono hit the floor and Roxas slowly and carefully removed his white nagajyuban.

Roxas was maybe even more androgynous once naked, Axel thought, his wide eyes attached to the boy's body. Roxas was made of soft curves and hard lines, everything about him was slender and long but he was still very leanly muscled. Shyly, Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the redhead's hot gaze. Against the pale of the boy's flesh, Axel could now see that Roxas' nails were painted blue, a color that rather fit him, matched his gorgeous eyes.

Axel barely dared to drop his stare lower, but Roxas made no move to hide himself. The boy's staff was long, hard, and tinged pink with the blood that had rushed to the area. Axel had never thought he liked men before, but god damn it, even this was beautiful, the one thing that he'd had a revulsion to at first was now making him want Roxas so bad it nearly hurt.

"Come here," Axel commanded, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Roxas complied, a pretty blush decorating his cheeks. When Roxas was close enough Axel rather roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into his lap, again attacking his mouth with his harsh kisses. Roxas whispered Axel's name every time he could get his mouth free to do such, and it drove the redhead insane.

"Axel, Axel," Roxas panted when Axel stopped kissing him so he could breathe. The naked boy slid from Axel's lap, down to his knees on the floor, and his nimble fingers reached for the zipper of the redhead's leather pants. And Axel only watched, too aroused by the boy to really do anything else.

Roxas pulled the zipper down and hooked his fingers on the waistband of the jeans, and Axel automatically lifted his hips so the boy could pull them and his black silk boxers down and off his legs. Roxas looked up at Axel for approval, then lowered his eyes to the redhead's leaking arousal. Curiously, the boy wrapped his slender fingers around the base and ran his hand up Axel's shaft.

"Roxas," the redhead gasped, thrusting into the boy's hand. Roxas' grip on his cock tightened slightly.

"Stay," the boy cautioned him, and Axel froze as Roxas' lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. The redhead gasped and let out a choked moan as the young boy pressed his tongue into the slit of the head, licking up all the precum that Axel had already spilled. Encouraged by the sounds Axel made, Roxas went down on him, readily taking the redhead's cock to the back of his throat, sucking on him hard. Axel groaned and grabbed a fistful of the blond's spiky hair, not to dictate his actions but to feel as if he had some control, because his senses were going wild. He felt Roxas smile around him, and the boy began slowly to bob his head up and down, looking up through his thick black lashes at Axel's face as he sucked on the redhead's cock.

"Aa… Roxas…" Axel moaned heatedly, thrusting his hips up to force himself further into the blond's hot mouth, but the boy's grip on the base of his cock prevented that. The redhead was losing control on everything, and it was all because of Roxas, because Roxas could torture Axel in all the right ways, because Roxas knew how to draw the redhead so close to the edge but not drive him over.

Axel suddenly regained a grip on reality when Roxas withdrew, and wiped precum from his mouth on the back of his hand. The boy looked up at Axel from the floor, and very slowly, got up to his knees and pulled Axel down by the shirt close to him, until their lips touched briefly.

"Axel," Roxas moaned hotly against the redhead's lips. "Yate kudasai."

The meaning of the sentence couldn't be mistaken, even with Axel's limited knowledge of the Japanese language. He pulled Roxas close for one more rough kiss before they were both on the bed again, Axel removing his shirt quickly and tossing it somewhere, while Roxas thrust up against him, rubbing their arousals together, the hot friction making them sweat, the jasmine fragrance of the room becoming tainted with the heavy scent of sex and lust.

"God, you drive me fucking insane," Axel panted when the blond grabbed at one of his hands, pulled it down to his mouth and sucked on the redhead's long fingers. Just to repay some of the torture Roxas put him through, Axel used his free hand to fist the boy's cock roughly. Roxas moaned loudly, repeatedly, arched into him, but kept on licking Axel's fingers with his sinful tongue anyway.

"Here," Roxas groaned, letting go of Axel's hand, and he unashamedly spread his legs. Axel smirked, looking down at the young boy open and waiting for him.

"You're so fucking sexy," Axel told him, even as he lifted Roxas' hips with one hand and shoved a saliva-covered finger into the blond's tight entrance. The boy hissed in pain and his entire body tensed, but he himself showed no signs of resistance. Taking this as encouragement to move on, Axel tried to be a bit more careful as he moved his finger in and out of Roxas' ass. When Roxas suddenly relaxed, all at once, and nodded to him, Axel put another finger into the blond's entrance, scissoring his fingers inside to stretch the passage for what was to come.

In only a few thrusts of the two fingers, Roxas groaned gutturally, and Axel assumed he had hit the boy's prostate, and aimed for it again. Sure enough, the blond whimpered this time, tossing his head back in ecstasy. Axel grinned sexily, withdrew his fingers, and resumed his position in between Roxas' legs, widespread just for him.

"Nn… Axel…" Roxas said, a bit breathlessly. "Ha… hurry."

The redhead positioned himself and slid easily into Roxas' body, leaning down and kissing the boy's forehead as Roxas gasped and writhed beneath him, attempting to adjust to Axel's size. Axel gave Roxas a moment, pulling him into another rough and demanding kiss, and when Roxas finally pushed Axel away and glared lustfully at him, it was also an invitation to start moving. So the redhead did just that, grabbing the blond's hips in a bruising hold, pulling out and thrusting back into him forcefully.

Roxas nearly screamed- Axel could tell by the expression on his face- but the sound came out as merely a loud moan followed by a short gasp. "Kami-sama," Roxas said venomously as Axel began to rock his hips back and forth, pushing into the blond's body repeatedly, relentlessly, as hard as he felt he could without breaking the boy. Below him Roxas cursed and whined and worshipped him in incoherent phrases, rolling his hips to meet every single hard thrust.

"Fucking Christ," Axel swore, his bright green eyes attached to the boy under him. Roxas was beyond sexy, beyond beautiful. His petit mouth rolled out words and moans and gasps continually, his deep blue eyes were hazy with lust, his small pale form was covered with sweat and shining. The blond's throbbing cock dripped precum onto his stomach as Axel fucked him hard. If there was a god of sex, then Axel rather firmly believed that it could easily be Roxas.

"Axel…" Roxas whimpered as the redhead shoved into him particularly deep, striking his prostate gland again. "Mouichido… again…" and his voice trailed off in a senseless moan.

Axel was more than happy to comply, folding Roxas' legs up to his chest so he came into the boy at a deeper angle, now hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. All Roxas could do was moan helplessly as Axel took him harder and faster, pushing into the boy with all his might.

"I… aa…" Roxas began to say, but broke off into a high-pitched moan. Axel groaned lowly, feeling the boy's passage tighten around his aching erection.

"That's right, Roxas," Axel whispered, pulling out and then thrusting in harshly. "Cum for me…"

Roxas met Axel's eyes once before they snapped shut, his back arched intensely and he spilled ribbons of cum on his own stomach. Watching Roxas cum of course had Axel filling Roxas with his own seed, the boy's tight entrance milking him for all he was worth, draining him, until finally the boy relaxed, coming down from the coital high.

"Oh… god, Roxas," the redhead sighed, exhausted, pulling his softening cock out of Roxas as carefully as he could before collapsing next to Roxas on the bed.

"Axel," Roxas said once, saying the name like it comforted him, before his eyes slid shut and he slipped off into sleep.

Axel smiled once at the young blond who'd seduced him, then followed Roxas into a deep and dreamless slumber.

----------thisbeapagebreak----------------------------

"So what do you think I should say to Axel when he comes out?" Namine asked, sounding worried as she and Marluxia stood outside the door labeled 'XIII.'

The pink-haired man leaned on the wall and made a gesture that indicated how little he cared. "I don't know, but how long do you think they're going to be? I have things to do."

Namine giggled. "Personally, knowing Roxas, I think it may be another week before Axel decides to leave him."

"Eh, but Axel needs to eat eventually. The man's ravenous."

The small girl hid a perverted smile. "Somehow, I think he'll get by."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated as this is the first fic I've done that I'm actually proud of. Was done for my friend's birthday.


End file.
